Vulnerable
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ZakuSaku. Zaku accidentally ends up saving Sakura, and decides to play it in his favor by insisting that Sakura owe him. Since it was only right, she agreed, though begrudgingly so. But, what unexpected twists are ahead?
1. Unpredictable

**A/N: I know…I'm writing on another story and I have projects and I have a contest fanfic and none of them are done. I need to write on that fanfic for the Iruka-Clubon Deviant Art. One of these days I'll get it done.**

**I've thought once again, of an out there couple that actually works in an odd way to me. So, here is the basic information.**

**Category: Naruto**

**Title: Vulnerable**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst**

**Pairing: Zaku X Sakura**

**Warnings: Odd pairing, mild language, sexual innuendoes, angst**

**Summary: ZakuSaku. Zaku accidentally ends up saving Sakura, and decides to play it in his favor by insisting that Sakura owe him. Since it was only right, she agreed, though begrudgingly so. But, what unexpected twists are ahead?**

**Notes: Pre-Chuunin Exams**

**X.i.X**

**Vulnerable**

**Chapter 1: Unpredicatble**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**X.i.X**

A lone figure darted through the woods and then landed on the ground. Feet running at fast pace as a blur of red shot across the ground at high speed. Quickly following behind her was an enemy ninja, traveling at a fast pace, looking much like a darkened blur against the background, like a rouge shadow, looking for a host to attach to. The pink haired girl ran frantically through the greenery, her breath scarred and her viridian orbs widened with fear and paranoia.

From behind her, she could feel a warm sensation. Her form was bathed in the luminescent glow of the jutsu.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see a bright orange fire come raging to her form. The girl let out a scream, but it was short lived as something came plowing into her from the right, knocking her out of the way of the onslaught.

Right as the impending doom neared, Sakura felt herself being propelled through the air, feeling much like a brick wall slammed into her. She could feel her body come crashing down into the harsh, rough dirt, which had been cold and slightly wet from dew drops. She scraped her elbow as she landed, but it was a small price to pay for what ultimately could have happened to her.

"Ugh…"

Sakura pulled herself wearily up from the frosty, inflexible surface. Shoe noticed that an arm was draped over her stomach lightly, looking down, she noticed that it was one of the Sound Ninja. The girl could feel another body pressed into hers. The kunoichi felt the soft fabric wrinkling behind her.

The palm of one hand was slightly upturned, revealing small holes, located in the center of each one. The sunlight caught the metal surfaces of the opposing ninja's battle attire, making it shine.

Viridian eyes widened at the music note on his hitai-ate. '_He must be from the Village of the Hidden Sound.'_

The girl looked down and could see darkly colored spikes adorning the ground. The light above, illuminating them with an almost angelic beauty and an interesting smell consumed the air around this being.

She didn't know what to think at the sight before her. His face was concealed beneath his spiky hair, its contents lurking somewhere underneath.

Slowly, the sound Nin lifted his head slowly, revealing his dark eyes, shimmering with beauty in the light, accented with a golden yellow as another fire jutsu was launched. Without a word, he jumped up, landing in front of the kunoichi, then performing a set of kuji-in, and unleashing a burst of Sound, which consumed the composer's fire, and made its way toward him in a destructive path, tearing up the earth and trees as well.

As the burst of sound made its way toward the enemy, it consumed their ear drum's making them burst on contact. The blood sprayed the air around their ears from being popped as the darkly clad ninja fell to the ground.

The Sound Ninja looked over his shoulder. "If you want to commit suicide, do it some other day." The harsh voice told her.

"I wasn't committing suicide. I was **trying **to gather medicinal herbs." The girl told him.

"You should be lucky, if I had been watching where I was going, you would have been incinerated by that Fire Jutsu." Zaku replied, dusting off his clothes.

Sakura glared at him from her laying position on the ground and remained silent.

"Well…" Cold eyes looked down at her

"All right, all right…Thanks…" She muttered the last word as she gradually made her way up.

"I owe you…And you're right." Sakura said begrudgingly to her future enemy at the Chuunin Exams which weren't far off.

"Since I saved your life, you owe me. You have to do what I say." He smirked, knowing that this would annoy the kunoichi. She already couldn't stand him.

"What?" She whirled around at light speed, long pink hair hitting her in the face as they caught up with her body.

"Remember? I'm right. You owe me." Zaku crossed his arms and rested his shoulder on a nearby tree trunk.

"I can't do that!" Sakura protested. _'Yeah! Who do you think you are? Cha!' _

"Oh?" The Sound Nin asked in an amused and taunting manner.

He received a sub zero glare from the kunoichi as a response.

"You're in debt to me. May I remind you?"

"You-"Her words were cut off by an arrogant smirk from Zaku.

_'Ugh…What a total ass…I need to get back to Kakashi-sensei and the others. I don't have time for this guy, seriously. I'll just agree with him to get him off of my back. 'She_ thought. "Fine, whatever, but I'm not your slave, you got that?"

"There will be no need for that."

"You touch me, and you won't be able to have children." Sakura replied. "So, don't even think of beating on me or raping me or whatever you have planned in that head of yours!"

At the comment of being beat, Zaku felt an odd prang. True, he knew how to grind on this girl's nerves and he was finding it both entertaining and annoying, but he had feelings just as any human would. He knew that his past as a thief would haunt him, and his days of being beaten would hang over his head.

"There will be no need for **that **either." His voice went monotone as he walked mechanically past her, then stopped and looked over his shoulder at her form behind him.

"Wait!" Sakura pun the other way. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? I don't even know you!"

"Meet me here tomorrow." Was the only reply. "You'll see what I have in store for you." Zaku disappeared through the trees.

_'Like I want to! But I really don't have a choice. He might come and try to kill me later if I don't do what he says. I have to stick to my word…Even if it is to someone like him.' _She thought as she watched him disappear from sight. _'Besides, I'm going to show him that I'm no slave!' _

"Besides, why does he want **me **of all people? Maybe he just wants to torture me…I wouldn't doubt it. I don't think he's above it and I just met the guy." Sakura said aloud as she walked the other direction.

"It's getting late. I'm going to have a long day tomorrow as this guys slave. What was his name anyway?" She continued to walk in the still of the darkness, the only noises the could be heard were her feet crunching the crisp grass below and the night noises of nature.

"After all, I did say I owed him…I'll let him have his fun, but he'd better beware. I'm not what I seem."

**TBC: **

**Preview for Chapter 2: Toxic **

**Not to be the type to trust an arrogant guy like Zaku, Sakura doesn't plan on doing any more then taking a quick glance at the Sound Ninja and walking away. But things don't always go the way they are planned, and sometimes, it's for the better. **

**Kuji-in: The hand signs that are preformed when executing any Ninjutsu move. Most people commonly associate these hand signs with Naruto, in which the characters use Kuji-in Zodiac hand signs to perform Ninjutsu. This is not made up, it's standard Ninjutsu practice. To learn more about Kuji-in, do a search or e-mail me and I can give you some good websites. **

**A/N: Well, this is the first fanfic of its kind, so I don't know how many people will review it, but if you read it, please review and tell me what you think. You don't have to be a member of this site to review me, I accept many. I also want to know if I'm in character or not. I don't like OOC fanfics so please review me and tell me what you think! **


	2. Toxic

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter for you all. **

**Enjoy! **

**X.i.X. **

**Vulnerable **

**Chapter 2: Toxic **

**By: Melissa Norvell **

**X.i.X. **

_'I can't believe I'm doing this…' _Sakura berated herself as she walked over to the spot in the forest that they had met in the night before.

"Heh," Zaku smirked. "You actually showed up. I thought I'd have to hunt you down and kill you."

"Hey! **What **is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, obviously offended by the comment.

"I didn't expect that from someone like you." He closed his eyes arrogantly and smirked.

"Shut up. Let's go wherever you're going to take me." Sakura replied and walked ahead a few paces. _'Touch me and die! Cha! And don't think I'm not watching where your hand is going, pal!' _

The Sound Nin walked a few paces following her. "I know what you could do for me."

_'Why me?' _Sakura inwardly winced. _'Why did I ever agree to this? I guess I deserve it for worrying about being late and just wanting him off of my back. I should have just thought through all of this before thinking about how busy I was that day, or how I wanted to get away from him because he disgusts me…' _

"What?" The girl asked in an unamused voice.

"Spend a week with me." He replied, knowing that she couldn't stand 10 minutes with him, much less a week.

"Let me guess…Starting now, right?" Sakura dead panned.

There was a silent nod from the spiky haired Sound Nin.

"What's your name anyway? That would help me a lot."

"I'm Abumi Zaku."

"Haruno Sakura." She told him. _'This must be some ironic twist of fate…But if I don't do anything, he'll kill me, and I can't stand up against him. He **did **save my life, and no matter how annoying he is, or how much I can't stand his arrogance, I can't back down from my honor code.' _

**X.i.X. **

They stood in a darkened room in complete silence, staring at each other for hours before anyone spoke.

"Nice conversation." Sakura finally replied, breaking hours of silence between them.

"I have nothing to say."

"So, you want me to stand here and watch the paint flake?" The pink haired girl finally replied and look around.

Zaku sat at a stumpy wooden table in the room. "I never said you had to stand there."

Irresolute, the pink haired girl slowly made her way over to the table, sitting on the conflicting side, across from Zaku.

"Why exactly are you doing this?" Sakura tried to ask again, hoping for an answer. "I thought you were going to kill me and that I annoyed you. Not like you aren't annoyed at much it seems."

"Very damn funny. I'm doing it because you owe me for saving your ass." Zaku smirked. "And I know you're utterly annoyed at that fact."

"You bast-!" A cup of tea was handed to her. Sakura blinked in confusion for a few moments, and then glared emotionlessly at the tea within.

"What? Are you going to glare at it so hard that maybe one day it will evaporate?" The dark haired ninja replied sardonically, sitting the cup down on the tabletop across from him.

"No, I just don't want to drink poison." She huffed.

"It's not poisoned."

"How do_ I _know that?" She crossed her arms.

"What? Do I have to taste-test the damn thing?" Zaku asked, growing annoyed.

Sakura picked up the cup, holding it closely to her face and examining both the cup and the content within through skeptical viridian orbs. She saw that there were two leaves broken up within it and looked with suspicion towards them.

"There's something in here."

"Yeah, they're called leaves." Zaku remarked sardonically.

"What kind of leaves? Could be Night Shade-"

She was cut off by the Sound Nin reaching over the table, taking her cup and sipping out of it. Afterwards, he sat it back in front of Sakura and leveled her with a glare.

"Now, if I die, you'll know I poisoned it. Besides, why would I save you from an enemy ninja, just to kill you here? I would have rather let you get killed."

The pink haired girl picked up the tea cup and brought it up to her lips, but before it reached them, it was sat back down on the table.

"What now?" The Sound Nin asked, beginning to get aggravated. "For the _last _time, if I were going to kill you, I would have let your enemy do it."

"I'm not involuntarily kissing you." The girl huffed.

_'This girl is really grinding on my last nerve.' _ Zaku thought to himself. "Like I would _ever_ want to kiss someone like you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"The _Night Shade _leaves you talk about are actually peppermint leaves." He told her as he switched the glasses. "There, now you won't indirectly kiss me."

"How do I know that you haven't drunk out of that one?" Sakura pointed out.

"Does it _look _like I drunk out of it? Look at the glass. You didn't **see **me take any drinks, did you?" Irritation was strong in his voice.

"I don't trust it."

"You don't trust me, either."

"Do you want the truth?" She intoned.

Zaku's eye twitched.

"So, I have to meet you here in this drab abandon house and be your slave for a week?"

"A week?" Zaku asked, not sure if he actually wanted to go with his initial bargain. He sipped gingerly on the tea, hoping it would calm his nerves, and then he sat it on the table, the sound of porcelain was heard, rasping against hard wood.

"Isn't that what you said?" Sakura asked, silently hoping that he'd lower the number.

"I guess it is."

The kunoichi stared at the cup of tea for a few moments, watching her figure swirl around within the coppery depths of the liquid, and looking at the leaves dance around in a haunting way before taking a drink of it.

"Thought it was Night Shade?"

"If I die, you die." Sakura warned.

"Hmpf." The male ninja smirked and dark smile and closed his eyes. "So, you've learned to trust."

"No, just stand you and hope that I don't die because I owe you at least enough to drink your stupid tea."

"Does it taste like peppermint?" Zaku asked slyly.

Pink lips drew back from taking another drink as she blinked at him. "I guess it does."

She looked into the tea once again, the darkened peppermint leaves swirling around in the tea, causing ripples in the liquid surface. _'This had better not be an indirect kiss.' _

She took another drink.

_'I can at least learn to trust him a little…Against my better judgment. I might as well make the best of this week of hell…' _

**TBC: **

**Preview for Chapter 3: These Chains of Anguish **

**Sakura gets a dose of reality in the most painful of forms, but when the dormant house's usual occupant shows up late, will he finally have someone to turn to? **

**A/N: That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all of the reviews, please leave more. The more reviews you leave, the sooner I will update! I usually update once a week, so if you want more updates, like twice a week, then leave me at least 10 reviews per chapter. It's not that much to ask, but I have a lot of stories. No, this isn't a ploy for popularity, I will still update regardless of 10 reviews per chapter, it just won't be as fast. **

**Please R&R! **


	3. The Chains of Anguish

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. In this chapter, Sakura will find out some personal things about Zaku. Enjoy!**

**X.i.X**

**Vulnerable**

**Chapter 3: The Chains of Anguish**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**X.i.X**

After sparring practice a few days after she initially promised, Sakura showed up at the abandon house. She knocked on the door repetitively and waited for him a few minutes there was nothing but calm and silence.

"Hmm…" The girl stood there, and then knocked on the door again a bit louder and more rapidly paced.

'_Just my luck. I actually show up at the place he told me to show up at and he's not even there. Well, guess I'd better go in and wait for him to come back, though I don't know **why** I'm doing this…He must be out doing a mission or something.' _She thought to herself.

She twisted the door knob slowly if the door opened, and well enough, it did. The kunoichi looked a bit perplexed by the fact that the door was left ajar.

"I wonder why this place was just left unlocked. He should watch out. He's liable to get everything stolen in here." She said aloud as she walked into the room that they once were in sitting at the table and having a talk the day before. She looked around; everything had felt so eerie with no form of life in the room besides herself. There were wilted roses on the table, green rugs on the wood, which had been stained with red spots, indicating that something malicious had happened inside of the house. She looked around to see the curtains, long, flowing, white with small blood stains.

She had wondered what exactly happened there.

Sakura walked a few paced over towards the table, the sound of her feet on the hard wood floors could be heard like a haunting echo. She then sat down at the lone table, looking around at the objects placed at it. She then spied a book of sorts. Viridian orbs looked to the book in curiosity.

She picked it up and opened it where one of the wilted flowers had been placed as a book mark. '_If he's going to keep me locked up in here, might as well read some black mail. Besides, it's not my fault he didn't keep his end of the deal. Hw shouldn't have left his things just lying around where anyone can find them.'_

Sakura glanced at the book, temptation slowly luring her to read the words inscribed within the pages. Stopping on a random entry, she read:

'_Well, here I am again. I don't know why I bother keeping this stupid thing._

_Though I'm away from him at the moment, I remember his teaching. My wisdom of the mission grows by the day. I will accomplish my goals and defeat the punk ninja. I'll accomplish this mission, no sweat.' _

Green eyes looked unamused. "Oh come on, there's nothing in this book that's any good. This is pathetic. He's just talking about some mission to beat some ninja." The girl sighed and flipped through the parchment, until she found some pages that looked a bit older then stopped on them. "What's this?

A dehydrated flower fell from in-between the pages. The fragile blossom chipped when she picked it back up, holding it in her hand. She began to read over the text.

_Him…_

_His reflection set out before me, staring me in the eyes. The figure's eyes seem so unfulfilled, so frozen…and yet, if you gaze deeper into this boy's stare, you can see something that is…In a sense much deeper. Beyond the dark orbs you can see the dejection, the loss, the sheer misery and false sense of pride…_

_What pride?_

_There is no pride because he has failed at everything and failed everyone in life. Every pace he took, has failed him. He's no ninja, he's nothing special…Hell, he's not even a free spirit anymore. He's let everyone down, and his labors are disregarded._

_I slowly extend a hand to him, but I touched the smooth barrier before me. An obstruction between us, separating what seems to be two halves of a whole. Two side of a being. At the same time, he reaches out to me, but we can't touch each other…The barricade prevents it. As if in perfect synchronization, we both run our hands down the smooth, perfect surface of the glass._

_Perfect._

_The one thing that both of us could never be. The one thing that seems so far out of reach. The one fixation we could both never attain. We both had worked so hard to obtain something…To seek something better for ourselves….I must do more then divulge, the both of us had some pretty bad luck._

_Or, perhaps we've both been damned._

_Both of us are identical, yet dissimilar. My eyes are vacant, and often blinded by antagonism and malevolence. His eyes are grief-stricken, seeming to be drowning in wretchedness. His gaze makes him unfamiliar to me. I could swear at times, the once vivid colors and hues churn around in such a haunting pattern that it seems as if he is mutely crying invisible tears…Or, perhaps one day, that color will become the tears and run out, all sensation locked within, escaping his face and body, leaving him a dehydrated hull. There had been far too many times he had wished that it would. Perhaps feeling vacant would be better then feeling emotions and getting impaired over and over again, like a skipping record. The pain and manipulation at times, is too much to bear. I frown, as does he._

_But why smile?_

_A smile is hardly ever authentic anymore, just a smug demeanor or a counterfeit front. Then again, if you don't pull off a fake front, you have 500 people asking you the same damn questions._

"_Are you all right?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

_I swear, if one more person asks me that damn question, I'll sincerely rip out their vocal chords. Both of us seemed to push on the barricade, anger seething through our forms as the thin plate of glass between us began to emit cracking and rupturing noises. Our hands shook in unison, both unrestrained rage that seemed to emit from the both of us._

_The contrast between us seemed so major, yet negligible as well. He was the light, the virtuousness, the emotion and I was the delusion, the bare shell, the conceit and the sadism. I was the dark._

_He looked ghastly, decrepit in feelings, a silhouette of his former self, a being filled with so much grief that you'd think **that **was the eternal punishment bestowed upon him, and the eternal hope he sought was fatality._

_It's odd really…is this what someone feels when looking at their reflection? Do they see their own ache like this?_

_When many look into the mirror, they don't really bother to look into themselves enough. They'd rather take a glance, or apply make-up, or some garbage like that._

_Perhaps the image I see before me is some sort of irony or symbolism, telling me that I shouldn't be hiding behind such an artic façade. I heard an inhumanly loud snapping noise beneath my fingers. My head jolted and I think my brain did as well. My eyes widened for a moment, pulling me out of the deep contemplation._

_After that, they looked over to our hands, both matching on the surface. There was a large crack on the mirror. Had I caused that? I suppose I did. Making a frown, I thought for a few moments, eyebrows furrowed…Then eyes tapering. My hand pushed a little more on the glass, and I could feel the shards going into my hand, ripping the tender flesh, causing more blood to rise._

_Blood…_

_The life giving quintessence. A small stream of blood ran down the glass. I watched it as it tainted the mirror. Why does it feel better now? How can that small amount of pressure released tranquil me like that?_

_I smirked and looked comfortable as I watched the thick, scarlet liquid trail down the clear glass and onto the ashen, ceramic surface of the bathroom sink._

_I lifted my hand off of the glass to notice a large, deep cut on it. Slowly, I picked the glass shards out of my hand and chunked them into the trash can beside of me, still smiling a contented smirk as I looked at the palm of my hand. The blood still oozing out of the open laceration._

_I clenched my wounded hand and put it into my pocket, concealing it. There wouldn't be anyone around. I slain them all…as usual._

_So, feeling as if I should do something, other then staying in an unoccupied room, I headed for the door. Besides, if I stuck around, my team mates would grow suspicious of me, considering the fact that I didn't even bother to clean it off._

_I walked out of the door, a few feet away from the bathroom. My team members eyed me as I stood there. I put on that, ever so fake confident smirk._

_I began to walk away, with my hand clenched. When I got past them, I managed to bandage my cuts. Staring at the bandage, I seemed in a daze, my thoughts void._

_Then came the ramification of my thoughts. How would I handle the question of "what happened to you?"_

_I would tell them it was a miscalculation in preparation or performance of a jutsu. Seems plausible. Hmpf. What I **should **tell them is it's none of their damn concern and they shouldn't ask such personal questions._

_I walked down the path of dirt, with Dosu and Kin behind me. My stature seemed to vanish within the trees, a renowned figure of the Village of the Hidden Sound…if so, then why do I feel so alone?_

'_Wow…That's some pretty deep stuff…' _Viridian eyes blinked as she flipped another page, reading the contents within.

_'I must train more. There's no cause for weakness. Who am I trying to kid?...I am a loser. That's why I got caught stealing that bread, because I never deserved it in the first place. I tried to convince myself that I needed it…But my efforts will forever be disregarded. _

_I am nothing, and I know this… _

_This is why I never learned compassion for my team mates. I never wanted to show them anything. Why would I want them to see me at my weakest? I had cared so much when I was little…But that innocence had been stripped. Those kind mannerisms are gone. _

_To be cold was my only option. I must shun them, and in turn be shunned back.' _

_'What the-?' _Viridian eyes widened on their discovery into the working of the Sound Nin.

She flipped through the pages until she reached the beginning of the entries, and began to read through them from the beginning.

_'U guess I stole this to write in. To tell my feelings to and I don't mean the ones I have toward other people, though I'll cover that subject as well. No one will have to know about this, as long as I keep it hidden, no one will have to know, or call me weak on the matter. If they ever saw how pathetic I truly was, they'd just laugh at me…Well, more then they already do. _

_I suppose most of my problems stem from childhood. Things were hard back then, the memories make my stomach churn. I was never good enough…The others got praise so easily, and yet if I worked to the point of fainting from exhaustion, I would only get a slap in the face from my efforts. _

_All I ever wanted…Was someone to think I was worth something…' _

Sakura frowned. "So, that's one of the reasons behind entering the Chuunin Exams. Still trying to prove your worth?"

_'I was told that I only escape death by fluke. I can't count how many days that I have sat and cried, clutching a false hope. It was painful and degrading to hold something that I hadn't earned fairly. It felt like everyone was laughing at me for holding hope…I'm sure that Kin and Dosu had one hell of a time laughing about themselves.' _

Suddenly, Sakura's head snapped up at the twisting of the doorknob. She quickly shut the book and sat it silently on the table. The author walked in, covered in splatters of blood from accomplishing a mission which was assigned to him earlier that day. Sakura acted as usual as ever.

"So, you're here." Zaku stated.

"Surprised?" The pink haired kunoichi asked.

"Heh, I didn't think you'd show." The Sound Nin walked over and sat across the table from her, wiping a bit of blood from his cheek. "How long have you been here?"

"A while." Sakura shrugged.

Zaku placed his hands on the surface of the table. One of his hands had a bandage around it, crimson liquid bleeding through the fabric. Viridian eyes remained transfixed on the wound.

"What happened to you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I never knew you wrote a diary." She pointed to the book on the table.

Dark eyes glared at her.

"Are you glaring at me? Or is your face stuck like that from being in such a fowl mood all of the time?"

"…"

"What? You act like I said something wrong."

"It's none of your concern." He picked up the book from the table and walked slowly over and dropped it into the trash. The heavy object made a loud thunk in the empty trash bin.

The kunoichi walked over and bent over slightly, picking up the book. "Do you have to over react to everything?" She asked, sitting the book back on the table. "If it's so unimportant…" She opened the book and began to read, but before her eyes could skim one word, the book was slammed shut by two hands lying flat on either side.

"Guilty conscience?"

_'He's more desperate then I thought. He'll do anything to hide his pain…' _

"As I said before: This isn't any of your business." Zaku stressed.

He took the book away…

…Or at least he tried to, because the pink haired girl's appendage was still attached to it.

"What are you hiding?" She asked a determined edge to her voice.

"Stay the hell out of my business!" The opposing ninja's hand shook from stress and nerves.

"There must be **something **in here that you don't want me to see." She replied. "And I'm going to find out."

**TBC **

**Preview for Chapter 4: Darkness and Inspiration **

**This book of Zaku's leaves Sakura with many questions, but not so many answers. **

**A/N: That chapter was longer then the other ones. Sorry about that. I hope that I'm making a good fanfic here. This is my representation of the most inner feelings of Zaku. I hope that these are accurate. Please R&R! **


	4. Darkness and Inspiration

**A/N: Zaku and Sakua's fight continue. This chapter isn't as humorous as my normal ones, but it's getting dark for the moment. I've decided to darken this up a little to show people a serious side of their relationship. This is moving a lot faster then my other fanfics!**

**X.i.X.**

**Vulnerable**

**Chapter 4: Darkness and Inspiration**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**X.i.X.**

"Let go...Damn it!" Zaku's voice quaked as the tug of war between the two commenced.

"You're being childish." Sakura argued.

"No, you are."

"Give it up!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled in response as she pulled back on the book, leaning her body closer to Zaku's. The black haired ninja reached his other hand up to assist the one tugging on the book, but it was soon cut off from it's destination by a slender feminine one, clasping his wrist.

"Huh?" Dark eyes widened. "Why are you so hell-bent on this?"

"I want to know what the big secret is."

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"I don't."

The Sound Nin's hand began to slip. He let out an intake of breath as Sakura smiled a sly smile. She jerked the book out of his hand. The Sound Nin fell forward onto the table, doing a belly flop and clearing everything on the table. The room was still, except for the spray of water on the floor.

The Sound Nin lie still on the table, body motionless and doll like as cascades of dark spikes tumbled over the table's edge, like knives threatening to stab the floor below. Sakura sat back, holding the book in one hand and Zaku's wrist in the other.

She flipped open the book once more, when suddenly both her wrists were being held. Viridian eyes widened. Zaku was on his knees in front of her, hands holding her wrists tightly, the boy looked at her, eyes full of dismay, showing the instability and inner torture of his being, the color sloshing around in pools.

"Please…" A barely audible voice was emitted from the opposing ninja's mouth. "Don't read it…"

'_Is he…begging me?' _Sakura thought as she looked into the Sound Ninja's serious face.

She couldn't bear to hide it from him. The girl closed her eyes in defeat. "I already have."

A small intake of breath was heard.

"I read it while you were out." She admitted. "You just left it lying on the table for the world to see, and I was bored, so I read it. You shouldn't have just left it laying arou-" She was cut off be choking noises.

It was Zaku.

'_Is he…crying?' _Sakura thought. "Look I-"

Her eyebrows furrowed. The girl sat the book at her side.

'_Why do I care so much about him now? I have enough information to threaten to ruin his name even further and get myself out of this predicament, but there's got to be more to him then that. Just what is he hiding? What else is there? It may be beneficial to hear it from him, rather then just read that book.'_

She drew herself closer to Zaku. '_What am I doing? I hate him!'_

The girl ran a hand through his black locks.

"Back off." Zaku mumbled in a warning tone.

"Look, it's no big deal. It was just a book…" Sakura told him, her voice held a slight twinge of concern.

"I said don't touch me!" He took a hand from his face and drew it back, as it went flying forward, about to make contact with Sakura's face in an authoritive slap, but it was caught by a feminine arm, and a slap was delivered to him. His head went sailing sideways and his body shooting to the side with a jolt. A few hidden tears managed to surface themselves, floating through the air.

His face lit up in surprise.

Someone had slapped him back. Someone dared to lay a hand on him.

"I'm not some weak ninja! You can't slap me around like you do them." She put her hands on either of his shoulders. "Don't resort to that! It's being weak!"

Zaku sat there, looking defensive, malice hidden behind dark eyes. Though his malice looked more of a defensive and decrepit look.

"I am weak…" A whisper came from male lips, as his head was hung. "Now that you've read that book, you know it too. Aren't you going to humiliate me? I know people like you want to take it away…To take until there's nothing left."

"I don't need to make you look bad, you're doing a good job of that on your own." Sakura said simply. "Always overdramatic, huh? I only read the first couple of pages…"

"…"

"Just because that stuff happened to you when you were little doesn't mean you're totally insignificant."

Zaku's head snapped up, and dark orbs burnt into green. Many emotions that he has learned to tune out in the past resurfaced. Had someone besides Orochimaru just complimented him? Had she just told him that he was worth something?

"Everyone has a weakness, though they don't like to admit it…Even me…" A slight sadness clung to her viridian orbs. Had she just told him that he was no different then her? Her eyes widened at that realization.

'_Why am I being so nice to him? Look at him! He's pathetic!...And yet…He reminds me of myself…He's been through hell and back, with hell winning. True, I don't like him. But does that mean that I don't like myself? Is all I truly hate him for is his attitude?...Or could it be that he's everything I fear of becoming…'_

"Why aren't you making fun of me?" He asked confusion and anger illuminating in his eyes. Then his eyes widened as slender hands ran down his arms, slowly and gently. He looked into her eyes.

'_What's she doing?' _The Sound Nin thought to himself as her head drew nearer to his face. '_Why isn't she taking the opportunity to put my name to shame, as she usually would? She knows my secrets, even if it is a couple of pages…So why?_

_Here I am, at the pit of my despair, looking more pathetic then ever and she doesn't even put me down once!_

_Is she trying to…Comfort me? I should smack the hell out of myself for thinking such a ludicrous thing!...Did she just admit she was weak?' _A mystified look crossed his face.

"What's that look for?" Sakura asked. "Did you finally process what I said?"

"Did you?" A finger was put to his lips. He jolted at the contact.

The hand that was on his lips moved to his shoulder, then he could feel himself falling. He soon landed on the floor with a straight view of the ceiling.

He turned his head to see the pink haired girl's face twisted into a serious look. Her lips parted to speak, but that hole closed itself once more.

'_I'm weak too.' _Sakura's words went through his head.

The two stared into each other's eyes. Zaku's shone with pain, sorrow and anger. They shone like onyx in the dim lighting of the room, tears remained hidden within the confines of his eyes, their host refusing to let them fall.

The kunoichi seemed transfixed on his eyes, which seemed to look at you from a far even when he wasn't truly looking at you. Her eyes were calm, peaceful and full of understanding.

'_Why don't I feel any animosity towards this girl? Why do I feel like…She understands me?' _He thought.

'_Why do I feel like…We share the same pain…Actually, I've felt that for a while. It's been that way ever since I've known you. That constant pain you feel…I've made myself stronger because of you. I didn't want to be like you…You're my reason not to let myself fall.' _Sakura thought.

They lay there as one, the girl's arm over Zaku's chest, holding on to his shoulder. Her other hand still gripping his wrist, she gave it a tender compress, which perplexed Zaku even more.

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 5: Vulnerable**

**A long night ahead, thoughts racing through his head.** **Will Zaku finally be able to rest easy?**

**A/N: Man, I hope that wasn't OOC I'm trying really hard here. I didn't want to do anything wrong, but I did want to convey Zaku's character as a deeper one who is actually capable of human emotions. I wanted to give him the depth that the series didn't provide for him. Personally I think he's a very tormented and pained character (what pawns of Orochimaru aren't?) There are a lot of tragic characters in Naruto, and I think Zaku is one of them.**

**I think he'd be upset having someone know that he was once a weak thief instead of a strong shinobi.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	5. Vulnerable

**A/N: Here is another chapter, it's a dialogue chapter. Sakura and Zaku are discussing things. Ther are many thing to come and the two of them will soon show similarities and I hope to convince people that they are not such an out there couple.**

**X.i.X.**

**Vulnerable**

**Chapter 5: Vulnerable**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**X.i.X**

"Why are you doing this?" Zaku asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Is it what I'm doing, or what I'm not that confuses you?"

"Both." He replied as his view of the wonderful spot on the ceiling was distorted by a flower. The flower was black, each part of it accented with the water that had spilt from the vase when he cleared that table.

His head shifted to her, his morose eyes looked at her. "Don't you hate me?"

Sakura, who was now lying on her side, propped herself up with one elbow, closed her eyes and smiled. "Maybe."

"What did you mean, when you said you were weak?" He asked.

The girl bit her bottom lip at the vocalization. Her gaze went to the ground. "We're not so different…" Her barely perceptible voice came, as if she didn't even want to tell him, but figured she owed him for looking in his book.

There was silence before she spoke again.

"We feel a lot of the same things. We just deal with them differently." She looked back to his bandaged hand. "What's really behind that cut? Are you one of those masochists?"

"I made a miscal-" Zaku began, but was cut off by Sakura's firm voice.

"Miscalculation? Tell the truth!"

He shut his eyes. "Long story."

"I have time."

"It's temporary relief from the pain." Zaku still felt defensive, but it was beginning to wear down. He had figured that since she already knew, he wouldn't have much to hide. He lifted his hand with the crimson cloth around it. The cloth unwound itself from his hand to reveal the cut on his palm. He turned around.

"So, that's it huh?" She picked out a lone glass shard that was dangerously close to his air hole. "The broken mirror in your book…"

"I wasn't in my right mind at the time." Zaku replied, but then his thoughts berated him. '_Why am I telling her this?'_

"When are you?" Sakura asked. "In my personal opinion, you're psychotic. Anyone can tell by that anger which drives you insane and causes you to become reckless. You cloud your senses with anger, and that's how you lose."

The Sound Nin let out a low growl. He knew in his heart that she was correct, even if he wasn't ready to admit it to himself.

"Why are you being so defensive?" She asked. "What? Do you not want to tell me because I read your book?"

"…"

"Still being stubborn."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Huh?

"I saw you around this town, walking the streets, always trying to get that Sasuke guy to fall in love with you. You keep thinking that you can actually change his mind. You think it's like some kind of miracle, but-"

"I don't believe in miracles." They both said in unison.

"What?" Zaku looked astonished.

'_What did he just say to me?' _Sakura thought.

"I'm not going to prove you wrong on this one. I might have contradicted things you've said to me before in the past, but I agree with you here. If there was such a thing, I would have found it a long time ago." She said.

'_He doesn't want to prove me wrong, like everyone else?'_

'_Damn it,' _Zaku cursed himself. '_Why do I feel so vulnerable to her? I know I should have put up that book after I had finished writing in it, but I was careless, and I expected her not to care enough to read it. Nothing seems to go my way…So why do I always expect it to?'_

"You agree?" She looked surprised.

"What? Did you think that I'd believe in something so stupid? What miracles? Why should I believe in something that never happens? No miracles…Only an eternal hell…"

"So that's why you gave up…You lost all belief. Not that I really have anything to believe in either."

There was a long silence as Sakura flipped onto her back, staring at the ceiling with Zaku.

"So," She finally spoke up. "What's so interesting on the ceiling?"

"…" Was the only thing she heard. Sakura turned her head to look at the Sound Nin. He looked angry and defeated. A deep set frown plastered to his face, his eyes betrayed his outer emotions, shining with sadness. "Are you happy now? Now that you know what's really wrong with me?"

"You act like it's the end of the world. I already told you that I'm not going to say anything about your stupid book."

"I don't trust you."

"Look…Whatever." The pink haired kunoichi said in frustration. "Do what you want."

"…" Was her reply as he closed his eyes.

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 6: To Awake in an Infinite Dream**

**Sakura makes an odd request that shakes more then Zaku's nerves.**

**A/N: I know, I'm mean.**

**I'm glad that so many people like this fanfic though. This is actually the first ZakuSaku fanfic in existence. You think I should make another one? I've thinking on it, I was just wanting to know who would actually read it.**


	6. To Wake to an Infinite Dream

**A/N: Here's another chapter, since I'm sure you've been wondering about Zaku and Sakura from the last chapter. Well, now you'll find out.**

**BEFORE YOU THINK ITS OOC READ TO THE END. IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS AND IT IS VERY IC.**

**X.i.X.**

**Vulnerable**

**Chapter 6: To Wake to an Infinite Dream**

**By:Melissa** **Norvell**

**X.i.X.**

He drifted into a chasm of darkness and an odd sensation befell him.

Soon after, Zaku felt a small, warm hand touch his bare flesh…Bare flesh? He hadn't removed his clothes, nor was it open. The hand felt small, elegant and feminine.

Blushing slightly at the intimate contact, the dark haired boy slowly opened his eyes to see a hand stuck under his shirt, running along the muscle play of his chest.

He turned his head quickly to the side, viridian eyes staring at him.

"S-Sakura?"

"Yes Zaku?" She asked, playfully saying his name.

"What are you-?" A finger was put to his lips, cutting of his sentence and silencing him.

"When I said I understood you. I just hated you because you reminded me of my own weakness. You're the pit of everything I don't want to be. So miserable…So weak…Giving in to everyone so easily, and yet, you still want to surpass them." She said as she removed his shirt.

Dark eyes widened a bit, and looked distressed as he could feel the inward stab Sakura made to his heart.

She was right though.

"And you know Orochimaru doesn't really appreciate you. He's just using you; you just live in the delusion that he's helping you become stronger." She twirled her fingers in his spikes.

Zaku tried to hide behind his mask of anger, but the pain was too strong, even for that.

"Is that why you gave up on miracles, because you failed him too? Because Sasuke took your place and Orochimaru doesn't even acknowledge you anymore?" The pink haired girl spoke. All Zaku could do was stare blankly at the ceiling.

"You've failed at being a ninja. You might as well wear shackles and tattered rags."

Zaku's pale skin was illuminated against the oranges of the sky. Sakura's hand never left his chest. She brought her other hand over to cup his chin, turning his face to look at her.

"You're so vulnerable once someone cracks your angry façade." She smiled. "You're eyes are much prettier this way."

Zaku closed his eyes, finally letting subdued words to retaliation vocalize through. "Stop."

The pink haired girl got closer to his face, letting her lips brush against his. Zaku made no efforts to fight back.

"If you're going to take advantage of me, then do it and quit screwing around. I can't get any-"

He was cut off by Sakura capturing his lips. Zaku felt too empty to worry about what was happening to him. A lot of realizations were hitting him at the same time. The Sound Nin felt empty inside.

He was dead.

The ninja just lay there, letting the pink haired kunoichi kiss him, for reasons unknown, that and the fact that he was no mood to move. All he could do was stare vacantly at Sakura, seeming to stare through her.

"You're no different then any other pawn of Orochimaru. You don't have a will of your own. If you did, then you lost it, and I always thought you were stubborn."

All of a sudden, he felt as if there were more of a draft then there was originally. He looked down to see that he had no clothes on. Now the boy was more vulnerable to her then ever. There he lay, exposed and wrecked on the ground, thrown into complete despair, with no will left to fight back, plus he was being molested by his opponent, whom he thought couldn't stand him.

"If you're so used to having no will, then maybe you can be my pawn too, and I can be your master. We can start the ritual. Now."

Sakura climbed over Zaku.

Dark eyes shot open as the Sound Nin sat bolt straight on the floor. He looked around wildly. There was no Sakura, he still had his clothes on, and everything was as normal as could be.

There was a look of perplexity on his face as he propped himself up.

'_What the **hell **was that about!' _He thought.

"What the hell?" He said absentmindedly.

"I must have been dreaming…But could this dream be true? Why am I thinking that! Why did I even **_have _**a dream about Haruno Sakura! This is one screwed up day…"

He looked around the room, the black iris flowers still fallen over the table and on the floor. There was a note sat in the dry area of the table.

The Sound Nin picked it up and read:

'_Since you fell asleep, and I don't have time to wait on you to wake up, I've left. See you tomorrow after my mission._

_Haruno Sakura.'_

"I must've slept through her part of that mission…Oh well; I didn't have anything to do today anyway."

The Sound Nin began to pick up the flowers. "Now, all I have to do is figure out what to do all day. I'll start by picking these flowers up, and then I'll go and take a shower."

**XI.**

Zaku took it easy the rest of the day. The thoughts of his dream were beginning to pick at him, because he couldn't seem to get it out of his head. There wasn't a minute when he didn't think about that dream and why he could have such a thing. The Sound Nin hoped he could figure it out, at least before Sakura arrived.

He didn't want to let her know that something was bothering him, much less a dream that he didn't even want to have.

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 7: From Darkness to Light**

**Zaku and Sakura come face to face once again for their daily meeting, with the dream bothering him, Zaku is a bit uneasy, but if Sakura ever figured out he had that dream, you could bet he'd never hear the end of it.**

**A/N: Well, that's all for now. See, I told you that it wasn't what you thought.**

**Please R&R!**


	7. From Darkness to Light

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I thought I'd add some comic relief into the angst. Maybe I should change my genre, its dark in here.**

**I think I'll change the genre to angst.**

**X.i.X**

**Vulnerable**

**Chapter 7: From Darkness to Light**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**X.i.X**

During a rest in her mission, she recalled the events that befell her the day before.

'_It seems there's a deeper side to Zaku then I had wanted to know about. I can't say that I don't feel wrong for reading this but…' _The girl pulled out the small book from the back on her rear. '_He's interesting and I want to help him. I hope he doesn't miss this too much.'_

The girl flipped the book open and began to read Zaku's most internal feelings. '_I have to know the truth, even if it hurts him. He already thinks I know everything that's written in here, so it wouldn't hurt, right? Besides, I'm going to talk to him about it and see what the deal is…Though I don't know why I should care.'_

As she was reading, she wore a look of apprehension on her face.

'_This stuff is pretty serious. I don't even see how he can hold himself so high in public with problems like these. Didn't he have any happy memories?_

_Kind of makes me feel lucky when I had Ino back then…No matter how bad it feels now…'_

Sakura continued to read on, flipping the pages as her break went on. The pink haired girl read through until his most recent entry, then closed the book.

'_That was pretty dark…Maybe his current attitude is all just a façade? He seemed miserable, then his status rose to proud and happy, then it all came tumbling down in a spiral leaving him what he is today.'_

She looked at the shut book in her hand, and then checked her watch. '_It's almost time to head back, now that we've accomplished our mission. Besides, I haven't seen him around today, must be because of his depression.'_

The girl picked up the book and put it in her pack.

**XI.**

She walked up to the abandon house and gave the door a charming knock. "It's me, Sakura."

"Come in," Zaku replied voidly. Sakura couldn't help but make a concerned face at the crestfallen voice being produced behind the door, especially with everything she had read. The door opened slowly to see the Sound Nin sitting on the ground, disheartened in his Ninja get-up. His shirt wasn't all the way on, exposing his flesh beneath. He had one knee bent up, and en elbow is resting on his knee.

Sakura shut the door behind her and walked over to the table. She sat some kunai knives she had been carrying on the tabletop. "You could have put your clothes on all the way."

"…"

Sakura sat next to him. "Zaku."

He didn't even acknowledge her.

"Zaku."

No answer.

"Z-A-Ku…Hey! I'm talking to you." Sakura pressed.

A lone glaring eye looked to her. "Now you noticed."

The eye looked back to the floor.

"What's wrong with you!" Sakura grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, making him look at her. "Look! I already told you that I didn't tell anyone about your stupid book! I didn't humiliate you! Listen to me!"

The pink haired girl drew her hand back to attempt to smack him out of it, figuring that was her only option, then a black flower was held to her face, making her eyes widen.

"There are no such things as miracles." She could hear him say, barely above a whisper. "Sasuke could never know your true feelings, the only one who can." He ran a hand through her silken pink locks. "Are those who feel your pain and have experienced the same things you have."

Sakura wanted to pull away and tell him where to place that flower, and tell him that he didn't know anything about her, but she couldn't find the audacity to tell him, not after she read that story of his…The pink haired girl took the flower from him and looked at it.

'_Does he really…Understand me?' _She wondered. The girl gave a sympathetic and understanding look.

She let go of his collar.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

Zaku mustered up all he could to give her a sad smirk. "I understand you. Your loneliness, your weakness, your betrayal and rejection…Your pain." He took her hand tenderly and held it in his own. She flinched at the contact and closed her eyes.

'_What's he trying to say, is he trying to be my friend? But I don't need a friend like him…Why should I care what happened to him?...and yet…I can't help but show him that deep inside…I guess I do…and always have…'_

The pink haired girl smiled at him and opened her eyes.

'_Is she smiling at me?' _Vague confusion shown through his emotional eyes.

'_Why can't I pull away?' _The kunoichi thought to herself.

Onyx eyes looked into viridian.

'_I feel…strange…' _Zaku thought to himself. '_This feeling is odd. Perhaps it's the feeling that someone cares about me, I mean, that someone is truly showing concern. Perhaps this is the understanding I've been looking for…Maybe this is what I've been in need of all of my life…_

_Wait…_

_Did I just call Haruno Sakura my…friend?_

_I…'_

Sakura looked at their hands as a slight blush crept across her face. She could feel the warmth from Zaku's hands atop of hers, and she could feel the supple petals of the black iris against her hand.

'_Though I'm holding this flower, I don't feel the rough texture of the stem. I feel so strange like this…with him. But…He's arrogant and cruel, how could I get those types of feelings for someone like that…But I like Sasuke, right? I used to try and get his affection, or see the look on his face when I asked him something serious. But it didn't mean anything…Right?_

_I can't possibly feel anything for Abumi Zaku…Could I?_

_But…I…_

_I love Sasuke…don't I?_

_I only hate Zaku because people used to treat him like they treated me…But worse…I never wanted to become that, and I never wanted to be cruel or mean like him as a result…It's not like he had a choice though…And this Orochimaru guy didn't help him any… Just wants to use him like a pawn…'_

The girl made a face of concern and mystification at the Sound Nin.

'_But I don't hate him anymore…I actually kind of understand him, and I can't help but be interested in him.'_

"Sakura?" Zaku gazed at her, different emotions running through his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." Zaku turned his face to look at their hands.

'_I'm so damned confused. What the hell is she trying to say to me? There's no such thing as a true friend…Friends are just enemies that betray you…There can't be…I've already given up on that idea…_

_It can't be real…_

_Can it?_

_Can my happiness truly exist without possessing power? Without following Orochimaru? Without being a great ninja?'_

His eyes were still transfixed on their hands.

'_What's he thinking about? Why am I not letting go? What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this…? For him?_

_Maybe I don't hate him at all…But I don't want to believe myself…_

_Is he…Blushing?'_

It was true; sitting there, with a very slight pink flush to his cheeks, hiding his eyes behind the shadow play on his face was Abumi Zaku blushing.

Sakura was confused.

'_He's been hanging around that black haired girl, Kin for how long, and he's blushing because a girl touched him?'_

'_As long as she doesn't take my clothes off and call me a slave, I think I'll be fine…_

_Oh crud!_

_I can't tell her about that dream…_

_She's going to think I'm screwed up in the head or something…Or maybe she's going to smack me again…Or she'll just think I'm diseased or something…_

_I don't even know why I had that ridiculous dream! What the hell was I thinking?_

_Wait…I don't even know what the hell I'm thinking now…_

_Is it all some kind of dream?_

_Why should I be caring about her?_

_It's not like she means anything to me…_


	8. It isn't Real, Or Is It?

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter 8! Man, I've finished this fanfic fast! I've only got 4 more chapters left!**

**X.i.X.**

**Vulnerable**

**Chapter 8: It Isn't Real, Or Is It?**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**X.i. X**

'_Of course not!_

_She doesn't mean anything to me and it's ludicrous of me to think so.' _Zaku tried to rid himself of all contemplation to lead up to such an idea.

He took his hand from atop hers and sat it in his lap.

"Hmpf." That was the only noise emitted from the Sound Nin. They sat there for a moment of silence, then the sound of textile could be heard as Zaku put his shirt on all of the way.

The girl was silent.

"Well…" Zaku started.

"What did you mean by what you said?" Sakura looked to him.

"What part of what I said, I said a lot within the past hour."

"When you said that there are no such things as miracles and the thing about Sasuke never understanding my feelings." She replied.

"Can't I have the same belief? Why shouldn't I be able to? I hate them."

"I never said you couldn't." Sakura scoffed.

It was silent again.

"So, why do you think I humiliated you?" Sakura finally asked.

"Did you tell them?"

"Them as in who? The Ninja? Team 7?"

"Knowing you-all of them." Zaku replied.

"Actually, I haven't told anyone!" Sakura was offended. "I've been trying to tell you this, but you've been flipping out on me."

Zaku inclined his head, looking at the ground.

**You're no different then any other pawn of Orochimaru. You don't have a will of your own. If you did, then you lost it, and I always thought you were stubborn.**

"What's there to know? I just read a couple of pages."

"That's why it was missing today." Zaku glared.

"If you knew that I was looking on it, why didn't you come and try to find me?" She asked. "Or maybe you want to fight for it back?" She smirked and held up the book in a taunting way.

Zaku didn't even try to take it away, just glared at her, like a growling puppy backed into a corner and looked at the ground.

**If you're so used to having no will, then maybe you can be my pawn too, and I can be your master. **

"I don't like it anymore then you do."

"But you'll do anything **_he _**tells you to do." Sakura hmphed.

"Jealous?"

"You wish." Sakura laughed.

"What if I wanted to please you instead?" Zaku replied, a devilish grin on his face.

"What?" Sakura turned her head quickly to face Zaku. "What did you say?"

She looked surprised that he would be as bold as the mention such a thing.

"What!" Sakura turned her head quickly to face Zaku. "What did you say?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, from Zaku of all people.

'_Wait…He what? He couldn't have meant that, but he didn't look like he was joking. He'd better be joking for his own sake.'_

'_Why am I joking with her? I don't even like her that much…' _Zaku thought to himself.

"That's not funny!" Sakura yelled.

"But, what if I'm not joking?" The spiky haired man replied slyly, with a hint of playfulness, leaning into Sakura's face, their noses almost touching.

"What are you-?"The girl asked a slight tint of blush to her cheeks.

"Sakura…" Zaku sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't make me hit you again." She said in an unsure and nervous tone.

"Sounds like something I'd say."

"What?"

"You try to be everything I'm not, and you can't seem to escape that fate." The Sound Nin teased.

"That's not funny, nor is it true."

"Yes it is." Zaku replied. "Someone owns your heart, as someone does mine. In this twisted fairytale world, you can't escape your fate, because you can't control it."

"Hmpf." The girl turned her head away from him and closed her eyes.

"You're a hypocrite."

"Hypocrite? I'm not a hypocrite." She denied.

"You are a hypocrite. You and I aren't that different at all, and yet you think you're better then I am. You like to try and be strong, thought inside you're broken and tattered. You never show it outright, but I've caught on to you. You might know things I haven't said within the pages of the book, but some things you get by analysis, and not just something that can be read within bindery. I know you more then you think." Zaku replied.

"So what if you feel the same way?" Sakura could feel her defenses weakening. "It doesn't mean we're alike. It doesn't mean you know everything I feel."

"You _do_ feel something then."

"I'm not the only one."

"I never denied that." Zaku replied.

"You do to the rest of the world."

"They aren't important."

She paused, nothing but a heavy silence hung in the air between them. Sakura hung her head in defeat. "Maybe you're right, but that last thing you said had better not have been a joke."

Zaku smirked victoriously. "What thing?"

Green eyes narrowed. "The thing about wanting me."

The Sound Nin gave her a playful, yet uncertain answer. "If you care, in time you'll find out."

"What?" Confusion crossed viridian orbs.

'_What did **that** mean? What do you feel towards me, Zaku? You'd better be playing around, for your sake … and mine…'_

**TBC**

**Preview for chapter 9:**

**Anger makes you smaller, while forgiveness forces you to grow beyond what you were.**

**A/N: Finished with that one. Tell me what you think, as always! Thank you for taking time out to review! Oh, please check out Ohtori Akio's fanfics. He wrote an awesome ZakuSaku called Deflowering Sakura!**


End file.
